Talk:Angra Mainyu
Level 99 Solo Like all the old Dynamis bosses, this guy is also a joke. A good blue mage could one shot him with a self skillchain in seconds or a 2 houring warrior with king's justice -> upheaval. I fought today with 2 warriors and didn't even have time to MS upheaval finish my chain before he died. Good luck --Josiahkf (talk) 21:23, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Kiting Dragons I have had no issues popping the boss, using flee and then keeping ahead of the dragons running in circles in the bottom area using only Fajin boots (18% movement) occasionally they will nick you with a breath attack on a corner if you take it to sharply.--Duzell-Levi (talk) 01:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Attacks I think it should be noted that Angra Mainyu does deal damage to you (physical attacks) when you get too close to it. Melee range. --MXCNLink 05:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Testimonials Defeated by having THF use Perfect Dodge/Flee, then popping the boss to draw hate from 4 dragons. War/Sam make sure to have tp over 200 beforehand. War uses Sekkanoi, Hasso, Retalliation, Aggresor, Berserk, Warcry right before Thf pops the boss. Provoke boss as he spawns and Upheavel> Upheavel> Icarus wing> Upheavel. Fight cleared in 19secs. We had a Rdm for chainspell stun but not one stun ever went off. War used RCB for food and gear was ilvl 119 Minos, Mikanaak Breastplate, Cizin mufflers, Pummeler's Cuisess +1, Pummelers calligae NQ, Atheling Mantle, Zoran's belt, Tyrants Ring, Rajas Ring, Steelflash/Bladeborn earrings, white tathlum, Asperity Necklace. Have party members who need clear to stay 20yalms NW of the ??? to avoid any potential AoE -ga's and there shouldn't be any issues. Also had a 99Sam at the boss but didn't check gear so don't know what he had. Good Luck - Halticus Cerberus. Successful trio BLU/WAR + THF/NIN + RDM/WHM. THF popped the boss (important so the dragons all aggro THF), BLU took out the NM with support from RDM. The NM is incredibly weak, was able to do 20% with Efflux QC, however he warps around a lot, slowing the battle down. The hard part of the fight comes when he's near 25% hp. The way to avoid getting CS+death is to bring him down below 25% as he warps away. This requires pretty good timing, but it's not too hard using BLU spells. If you do it correctly, he'll chainspell and warp away before casting death. This gives you enough time to kite him until CS is over with. After that, just Azure Lore and finish him off. Be careful because he will still cast death, just not instantly. THF should have holy waters ready to use in case chaos blade hits them. The dragons have extremely long range on their tp abilities so stay as far ahead as you can. It's not your typical kite. Took us a few tries to win, but once we had it down it was pretty simple. Figured I'd post in case anyone wanted to lowman this guy.--Billzey 04:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Successful kill, 4 people; THF95/NIN47, DNC95/NIN47, NIN95/DNC47 and an outdated SAM90/WAR41 that recently returned to the game. THF had 2 pairs of Powder Boots, ontop of Flee and Trotter Boots, kited dragons while DNC NIN SAM took down Angra. SAM mostly had hate, kept it steady til about 30% while DNC and NIN kept him cured up. THF ran out of Flees as we started to zerg at that point, and Chainspell death begun. SAM was Death'd mid-2hr, and DNC and NIN proceeded to Violent Flourish and continued to zerg. Both were downed immediately after stuns wore, died at 1% and it ran for the THF. DNC RR'd and killed it with first melee hit. pretty intense --BruHouse 06:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Duo’d with a LOT of patience and a little luck by two 99 BST/DNC. Our winning attempt was done by using 1 Dipper Yuly and 1 Faithful Falcorr to start, along with 300 TP, 5 Finishing Moves, and a boatload of pet food/mulsum. Gear was pretty standard: 2x Astolfo, PDT Head, some AF3+2, etc. We started the fight by popping and using Noisome Powder to grab the attention of all five mobs before the popper ate it (Lost twice like that). Falcorr then pulled the main boss away from the Pukis’s. Falcorr worked the boss down to about 60% and then Heel/Stayed and just let it swing at him. Angra doesn’t really hit too hard and only warps around as it’s HP is knocked down so those two basically just stood there while Dipper killed all 4 Pukis’s and BST’s stood WAY out of range, only getting close to the fight to Reward. Once all four were down, all 4 of us went as hard as we could at Angra. Used Violent Flourish to try to stun Death as often as possible and re-summoned pets the second we could. Won with each of us under 25% HP. This method was our final attempt after a string of poor luck and poorer strategy. You almost need to kill the Pukis’s before you take down Angra because once he Chainspell death’s your pets, the Pukis’s come for you and they hit HARD. You can kite them for a little (With Desutor Tassets +8% Movement) but their TP moves have a GIGANTIC range, making it hard to sustain for too long. Of course, you could always just bring more people too, but we were determined to get this done ourselves. 1 win – 7 losses. Really fun fight. --Timmy 14:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ditch the THF, DNC > THF Killed with 6 yesterday, which was overkill and can be done with 4 easily (people needed the wins). Setup was WHM WHM THF WAR WAR DNC, both WAR had ukon(90). Got 300TP before start the fight. DNC took the PI, wore +movement boots and used Chocobo jig and fan dance before popping. Upon pop, ran away (go one direction sharp as the eye can cast sleepga2 upon pop) and started kiting around the area. If you do this properly you will NEVER get hit by anything, thus keeping your chocobo jig on you. You will outrun the dragons and can kite them easily until jig wears (which hopefully the DD would've killed the eye). If you fail that and lost jig to begin with, fan dance and your 300TP + 1hr ability should keep you alive for long enough (may want to bring a stack of holy waters to remove curse). One whm followed the dnc and the other supported the DDs, but dnc didn't really need a whm. The DDs, needless to say went and zerged the eye down. the mob was at 1% after 4 ws (sekkanoki 2 ukko Fury per war). One of the whm subbed smn so carby can guide the DDs when it warps around. Ridiculously easy fight. I do believe DNC is superior on this strategy over THF, as a thf can still get kill by TP moves like breaths during PD. Dnc with fandance on - the dragons can do little dmg on dnc. Spirachub (talk) 10:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) BST99/DNC49 Scissoeleg Xerin can Almost 1 shot the boss but recommend attacking with trust NPC's till he's at about half health then hit him with Xerin's Tp move ignore dragons just have 1 2 healer NPC's and was easy peasy 99-Bst/49-Nin As said before in this forum. Used SissorlegXerin, Got Tp maxed up on him and me then popped Angra Mainyu. Used "/pet "tegmina Buffet" Attack It one shotted him "Dead, Never used any of my Attacks nor Tp" Very Quick!!! Glad that's over.. Side note it was Watersday Waxing Gibbous 71% Wearing full Beastmaster Reforged Relic Armor Item Lvl 109 Armor.